The Catcher
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: (Requested oneshot for Stronger123) He'll do anything to make her smile. He would lay down his life for her, just for her. He will wipe her tears and kiss her. He'll catch her when she falls away from the earth. Fluff. Endless fluff.


**A/N: Requested oneshot for Stronger123.**

* * *

**The Catcher**

* * *

He feels like crap. He's dirt. He's scum. He's a complete idiot. Tim had just forgotten that it was Cassie's birthday and it had taken him two days _after_ her birthday. He's low. He's not even a human being. The worst part is that she isn't mad at him or giving the silent treatment to him. She was understanding and he just didn't deserve it. He deserved to be yelled at and be dumped for being the worst boyfriend ever but she was so sweet that she didn't do any of those things.

Tim wasn't going to let this slide until he comes up with a way to make it up to her because he owes her that at least.

Except, he doesn't know what to do.

A song?

Jewelry?

Books?

Weapons?

Flowers?

Clothes?

No.

Nothing seemed right to justify for him forgetting her birthday.

He frowned and slid to the ground. The ground was cold but he didn't care. He hugged his knees and covered his face. "Just shoot me," he mumbled to himself bitterly. Tim quickly lifted his head and tightened his fists. No. He wasn't going to give up this easily. He has to give her the best present ever. It has to be. It's Cassie. She's wonderful and she deserves the best. Tim moved his head back and pouted. He wished he was romantic or had a clue. He was an expert in every field from physical science to neuroscience and to basic math to number theory but when it came to the subject of romance, he was clueless. But he knew that forgetting your girlfriend's birthday days after it was a no no. Just how could he make it up to her? He would ask people for ideas but he wants himself to come up with the idea for three reasons. One, they have different tastes than him. Two, they don't know him or Cassie that well. And Three, he deserved to go through the difficulty of planning for his horrible mistake.

Casually, he drums his finger tips on the floor and looks around him for a muse. It has to be super romantic and not too flashy. Simple but also elegant. Of course it was a bad idea to think while being in the Batcave. The Batcave wasn't exactly the most romantic place to be. Chinese restaurants or even sewers that were manifested by rodents were more romantic and fluffy than here. It was a good place if you're a Batman or an Alfred or a prop or a Chuck Norris.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. The best idea he had ever gotten too. And he knew she would like his little thing slash present for her. And she would run and hug him and he would hug her too and everything will be back to normal.

He smiled, his heart relaxing and his mind rejoicing in the glorious breakthrough.

He knew what to do to make it up for his girl.

* * *

Cassie woke up the next morning with her mother waking her up with a cup of coffee. The cup of coffee wasn't for her, it was for her mother. Cassie wasn't supposed to have coffee but it didn't mean that she couldn't smell it. It's hot and still bitter and it smelt so good. "Morning," she said to her mother with a smile.

Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I know you're too old for this but you'll always be my little girl."

She smiled.

"Get dressed and breakfast will be ready then."

Cassie nodded and got ready for the day. She came to the kitchen, wearing the new summer dress her mother had bought for her. It wasn't her style but she wore it because her mother gave it to her as a birthday gift. It was a long dress, at the knees and it was cotton with coral floral print. "Hi-

"Cassie," she said as she brewed more coffee. "Can you get the newspaper for me, honey?"

"Sure," Cassie nodded and headed to the door. Her hand reached for the paper on her porch but she stopped, noticing that there was a sea foam green balloon in front of her. The balloon was held down by a rock that it was attached to. She raised her eyebrow but took the balloon. She noticed that there was a little note as well. It said: **Take me. **"What the-

She stopped herself, realizing that there was a trail of balloons. She followed the trail, taking each balloon that she approached. The trail was long that she wasn't near her house. There were a lot of balloons that the balloons that she had in her hand was pulling her down from the weight. She felt that she was going to fly away from the balloons but she didn't care. The balloons were lovely and pretty colored. They were different colors of the rainbow but somehow they were all rose colored - or had this rose color feel - and that they were the semi sheer balloons. She looked around and realized she was at the park. There was a park that was a minute by walk from her house.

There he was, Tim.

He was standing in front of her, holding a white poster board and at least one hundred colorful balloons behind his back. Next him was a bench and there was something else waiting for her; boxes of other presents, cake, juice, and some other sweets.

She read the sign, it said: **Happy Be-lated Birthday.**

She couldn't help but to smile. Cassie ran to him and gave him a kiss. "You're so sweet."

"You deserve the best." Both of them were blushing.

"You know," she said as she took the other balloons he gave her. "If I take these, I might fly away from them," she teased.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you."

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: for people that request me to continue some of my requested oneshots, all I can say is that it depends on the person who requested it :)**

**So in conclusion about the fate of me writing Wonderbird, I won't write stories for them (Like plot stories).  
**

**However, I will write them if you request it (but it'll be on hold as I finish doing the prediction oneshot requests). Once I say it is okay for others to contact me (in either review/pm) about a request, it'll be a oneshot.  
**

**People are welcome to make requests other than Wonderbird like Chalant, Spitfire, Roy X Cheshire, Artemis X Cameron, Traught, Supermartian, etc (or any requested ship you want, I'll do), but will have to wait once I finish the prediction oneshots.**

**Btw for people that told me to stop doing wonderbird/wonderwing/sweetest friend fics, I don't mind but just don't read those ships then if it bothers you and happy to do any of your other ship request. :)**


End file.
